familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of West Point Cadets 1846
Listing of graduates of the United States Military Academy at West Point for 1846. * See also Index / Prior Year / Next Year Class of 1846 1272 C. Seaforth Stewart: An engineer, especially of coastal works in California. 1273 George B. McClellan: His initial successes in the Union victories in western Virginia propelled him to General-in‑Chief of the Armies, but his excessive caution led to failures and his replacement. Photograph. 1274 Charles E. Blunt: Over forty years as a military engineer, primarily of harbors. 1275 John G. Foster: An engineer who in the War between the States was several times breveted for gallantry in action in the Carolinas and eventually commanded various important Departments; after the war he worked in harbor improvements. Woodcut. 1276 Edmund Hardcastle: Fought in the Mexican War, and resigned after a 10‑year Army career. Delegate to the Democratic Conventions of Charleston and Baltimore; a Marylander, he then sidestepped the War between the States: state politics, railroads, and farming were his life. 1277 Francis T. Bryan: Topographical engineer until the outbreak of the War between the States, when he resigned; he lived nearly sixty more years, but the Register expressly notes that he held neither civil nor military office. 1278 George H. Derby: Topographical Engineer, fought in the Mexican War and served in the West; humorous writer of Phoenixiana and the Squibob Papers. 1279 Jesse L. Reno: Several brevets for gallantry in the Mexican War; killed in the War between the States, at the Battle of South Mountain. 1280 Clarendon J. Wilson: Fought in the Mexican War; died in New Mexico six years after graduating. 1281 Thomas M. Whedbee: Ordnance officer, died on sick leave within three years of graduating. 1282 Edmund Hayes: Artilleryman, served in the Mexican War and the Third Seminole War; died seven years after graduating. 1283 Edward C. Boynton: Artilleryman, fought in the Mexican War and served in the Third Seminole War; taught chemistry at the Military Academy and elsewhere, served as Adjutant or Quartermaster at the Academy for ten years, and was an amateur historian, publishing among other things one of the earliest histories of West Point. AOG 1284 Darius Nash Couch: Fought in the Mexican War, served in the Third Seminole War and on the western frontier, and fought for the Union in the War between the States, commanding the II Corps. 1285 Henry B. Sears: Fought in the Mexican War, resigning afterwards, three years after graduating; an engineer of underwater structures, and for twenty years until his death, a merchant in England. 1286 William Dutton: Resigned immediately due to illness, and was a civilian educator and businessman; joined the Army again and fought for the Union in the War between the States, but died of illness during the war. 1287 John A. Brown: Served in the Mexican War and two tours of duty in the Third Seminole War; fought for the Confederacy in the War between the States, and was an engineer after the war. 1288 Thomas J. Jackson: This is Stonewall Jackson, who fought in the Mexican War and taught science and artillery at the Virginia Military Institute; and — actually mentioned by Cullum — was a valiant Confederate commander, killed at Chancellorsville. 1289 Albert L. Magilton: Fought in the Mexican War and served in the Third Seminole War; resigned ten years after graduating but fought for a year for the Union in the War between the States; as a civilian, was an IRS agent. 1290 Truman Seymour: Artilleryman, fought in the Mexican War and served in the Third Seminole War; fought for the Union in the War between the States. 1291 Colville J. Minor: Sent to the California theater of the Mexican War, where he died thirteen months after graduating. 1292 Charles C. Gilbert: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War, against Indians on the western frontier, and for the Union in the War between the States; after the war, commanded several frontier posts, mostly in the northwest. 1293 Marcus D. L. Simpson: Fought in the Mexican War; of his forty-two years in the Army, the last thirty-three were as a Commissary officer. 1294 Rufus J. Bacon: Died a month after graduating. 1295 Hamilton L. Shields: Fought in the Mexican War, but resigned within eight years of graduating and was a Vermont farmer. 1296 John Adams: Cavalryman, fought in the Mexican War and against Indians in the West; Confederate general. 1297 Richard H. Rush: Fought in the Mexican War, and resigned seven years after graduating; joined the Union Army and fought in the War between the States, resigning before the war was over; the Register has no information on his civilian career. 1298 Henry A. Ehninger: Fought in the Mexican War, but resigned within three years of graduating. American consul in Cuba, where he continued to live in retirement until his death. 1299 Thomas F. Castor: Fought in the Mexican War and served on the Pacific coast, where he fought Indians; died in California seven years after graduating. 1300 Orren Chapman: Fought in the Mexican War and served on the western frontier, where he died fairly young. 1301 Alexander P. Rodgers: Killed in the Mexican War within a year of graduating. 1302 Oliver H. P. Taylor: Fought in the Mexican War, and Indians on the western frontier; killed in action twelve years after graduating. 1303 Samuel D. Sturgis: Forty-some years in the Army as a cavalryman; fought in the Mexican War, against Indians on the western frontier, and for the Union in the War between the States. 1304 George Stoneman (1822-1894): Thirty-six years in the Dragoons and Cavalry on the western frontier, fighting Indians and Mexican cross-border raiders; fought for the Union in the War between the States; after resigning, was 15th Governor of California. 1305 James Oakes: Cavalryman, fought in the Mexican War, against Indians on the western frontier, and for the Union in the War between the States. 1306 William D. Smith: Cavalryman, fought in the Mexican War and served on the western frontier; served the Confederacy in the War between the States, but died (of yellow fever) only a year into the war. 1307 George F. Evans: Fought in the Mexican War and served in California; four years after graduating, a long leave of absence for sickness, and died fairly young. 1308 Dabney H. Maury: Fought in the Mexican War, taught at the Academy, served on the Texas and New Mexico frontier; fought for the Confederacy in the War between the States. 1309 Innis N. Palmer: Cavalryman, fought in the Mexican War, served on the western frontier, and fought for the Union in the War between the States. 1310 James Stuart: Cavalryman, fought in the Mexican War and against Indians in Oregon, where he was killed, five years after graduating. 1311 Parmenas T. Turnley: Infantryman, soon specializing in Quartermaster duty and transportation; fought in the Mexican War and served the Union in the War between the States; after leaving the Army, was mayor of Highland Park, IL. 1312 David R. Jones: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War; in the War between the States he fought for the Confederacy, reaching the rank of Major-General. 1313 Alfred Gibbs: Cavalryman, fought in the Mexican War, against Indians on the western frontier, and for the Union in the War between the States; died suddenly, still young, on the western frontier after the war. 1314 George H. Gordon: Cavalryman, fought in the Mexican War and for the Union in the War between the States; in civilian life, an attorney. 1315 Frederic Myers: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War, served on the western frontier, and as Quartermaster in the Union Army in the War between the States. 1316 Category:Alumni of the United States Military Academy DeLancey Floyd-Jones: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War, against Indians in the Pacific Northwest, and for the Union in the War between the States; commanded various frontier posts for fifteen years after the war. 1317 John D. Wilkins: Infantryman; fought in the Mexican War and for the Union in the War between the States, and the remainder of his forty years in the Army were spent on the western frontier. 1318 Joseph N. G. Whistler: Infantryman; fought in the Mexican War and for the Union in the War between the States, and the remainder of his forty years in the Army were spent on the western frontier. 1319 Thomas Easley: Killed in the Mexican War a year after graduating. 1320 Nelson H. Davis: Nearly forty years in the Army: fought as an infantryman in the Mexican War, but made his later career as an Inspector-General in the Union Army in the War between the States, and on the western frontier after the war. 1321 Thomas R. McConnell: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War, after which he was posted to various western garrisons, leaving the Army within ten years of graduating; died five years later. 1322 Matthew R. Stevenson: To all appearances, an unhappy and mixed career: dismissal, although followed by reappointment, then in the War between the States a surrender to Confederates by his superior officer, followed soon after by his death on sick leave, while still young. 1323 George S. Humphreys: Died in cavalry training a year after graduating. 1324 William H. Tyler: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War; died seven years after graduating. 1325 Cadmus M. Wilcox: Fought in the Mexican War, the Third Seminole War, and for the Confederacy in the War between the States; wrote a manual on rifle practice and a history of the Mexican War. 1326 William M. Gardner: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War and served on the western frontier; fought for the Confederacy in the War between the States. AOG 1327 Edmund Russell: Infantryman, fought in the Mexican War, then against Indians in California, and was killed, six years after graduating. 1328 Archibald B. Botts: Died in Mexico during the Mexican War, a few months after graduating. 1329 Samuel Bell Maxey: Fought in the Mexican War, but left the Army after three years; his career as a lawyer and court official in Kentucky and Texas was interrupted by the War between the States, in which he fought for the Confederacy; after the war, he represented Texas in the U. S. Senate. 1330 George E. Pickett: Fought in the Mexican War then against Indians in the Pacific Northwest; is forever remembered by leading the gallant but unsuccessful Confederate charge at Gettysburg (not mentioned in the Register). References * Collum's 1846 West Point Roster George W. Cullum's Biographical Register of the Officers and Graduates of the United States Military Academy at West Point, New York, since its establishment in 1802. Cullum's Register is an index to all the graduates of the Military Academy at West Point, in sequential order, class by class, and within each class, in the final order of merit they achieved as cadets — or at least from 1818 to 1978, when the Register dropped the order of merit. The Register was first conceived by Gen. George Washington Cullum (Class of 1833, ranking 3d in his Class; Superintendent of the Academy in 1864‑1866; his own Cullum number is 709). He started with a sort of draft version in 1850, then published it in its final form in a third edition.